Sister Pirates
by Swt China
Summary: Cyborg, of the crime-fighting Teen Titans, has a new gal pal... but what happens when the Titans find out she is one of the most wanted criminals? Read and Review PLEASE!
1. Criminals without a Cause

Sister Pirates  
  
[I don't own any of the following... Converse, Prince of Persia: the Sands of Time game, Sega, Nintendo, EB Games, Teen Titans, Holiday Inn, Twix, Instant Noodles, Mr. Chau's, Hilton Hotel, Starbucks, Taco Bell, and the Simpsons.]  
  
SWT CHINA: Hiyah! This is my first. Reviews a must! This is a pretty long one, and it's written in script form. Ok. Anyway, let me introduce you to my new brilliant creations... *Insert evil laughter here* Hehe, let's give a big round of applause to... the Pirates!  
  
EBONY  
  
Age: 12  
  
Skin: Tan  
  
Eyes: Dark Brown  
  
Hair: Black w/ brown streaks, Down  
  
Height: 4'10"  
  
Attire: White sneakers, white skirt, white hoodie, and white hair clips.  
  
Power: A green thumb  
  
IVORY  
  
Age: 16  
  
Skin: Peachy  
  
Eyes: Dark Brown  
  
Hair: Black, two buns  
  
Height: 5'3"  
  
Attire: Black low-top Converse, black pants, black tube, and a black bandanna.  
  
Power: None  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER 1. CRIMINALS WITHOUT A CAUSE  
  
Scene_ Motel room littered with clothes, empty noodle cups, video games on two queen sized beds, and random candy wrappers strewn all over the floor. Two Asian girls are sprawled across the beds, the younger one playing a Game Boy Advance; the older one painting her nails silver.  
  
Time_ December 6th, Early morning  
  
EBONY: We have a few several thousand still left in our stash; can we go buy more games for my Game Boy Advance? I really look forward to the Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time game.  
  
IVORY: Remember, if we buy too much at one time, people might get suspicious. And people aren't interested in buying stolen jewelry anymore. Customers, that are willing to buy stolen jewelry, are hard to find these days. Even if we offer them cheap! We might even need to move to another city because one of our regular buyers snitched on us already. Doesn't that make you want to pull your hair out? (Starts to blow on her nails)  
  
EBONY: C'mon, sis, only several hundred games?  
  
IVORY: (Glares, but continues blowing)  
  
EBONY: Fine. Maximum is fifty. Can we go to EB Games now? I'll bring around… $2,500 okay?  
  
IVORY: I'm only doing this so it shuts you up on our road trips. I never want to here you sing anything about 100 beer bottles on the wall anymore.  
  
-------------  
  
Por favor, review! 


	2. An Unspoken Attraction

AN UNSPOKEN ATTRACTION  
  
SWT CHINA: Glad you could make it! Read on!  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER 2. AN UNSPOKEN ATTRACTION  
  
Scene_ EB Games filled with loud boys, Cyborg and Beast Boy both experimenting the latest Gamestation2 game.  
  
Time_ December 6th, Late afternoon  
  
(EBONY and IVORY enters the store. Everything grows quiet, only for a little whispering. Ebony and Ivory exchange glances)  
  
EBONY: (Approaches counter) Hey Dan! (Dan grows nervous) Can you fill me in on the fifty latest games for the GBA?  
  
DAN: Sure, E-Ebony, here, I knew you'd c-come someday. You are EB m-most valuable c-customer. Wait a s-second. (Exits, and comes back with a heavy burlap sack)  
  
EBONY: Thanks you, how much for all that?  
  
DAN: $2,614.24  
  
EBONY: Are you sure only 50 games are worth that much? (Eyes glow red and dandelions sprout from the carpet near EBONY's feet)  
  
IVORY: Here. (IVORY shells out a two hundreds from her Hello Kitty purse) I don't want you to throw a tantrum like the last visit, remember?  
  
EBONY: Yea, with the tulips raiding the cashbox. Hehe, that was pretty awesome.  
  
IVORY: Uh, no it wasn't.  
  
EBONY: Right... but wait! Look at this! A Gamestation! Why can't I get one of those? Only about two hundred something bucks. That's unbelievably cheap!  
  
IVORY: We can't buy that. It's not travel compatible. You know we are going to bounce around a lot. I don't want the extra luggage.  
  
BEAST BOY: (Whispers to CYBORG) Did you hear that? Two hundred dollars for pocket money! (Awed) Who are they?  
  
CYBORG: Well, they're known to buy bucket loads of video games from this place, and trashing it, every few weeks.  
  
BEAST BOY: (Shocked) how do I not know about that?  
  
CYBORG: Maybe because you have your eyes glued on the screen all the time.  
  
BEAST BOY: Oh.   
  
EBONY: (Facing IVORY) But but…  
  
IVORY: No more whining. It's time to pay Dan now. (Shoves the two bills into EBONY's hands and urged her to the counter. IVORY whirls around and leans on the counter while EBONY begins counting the dollars. IVORY waves at CYBORG.)  
  
BEAST BOY: (Whistles) Look who has the hots for you!  
  
CYBORG: Not for me, I'm the wrong person. (Glances sideways)   
  
BEAST BOY: (Crosses arms) Every guy knows that if I girl waves to you, you have to wave back! (BEAST BOY pushes CYBORG toward IVORY)   
  
CYBORG: What! No! (CYBORG turns to BEAST BOY hissing) You. Are. Dead.  
  
BEAST BOY: (Hurriedly points at IVORY)  
  
CYBORG: Ack! I mean. Oh, hi there.  
  
IVORY: Hello. I see that you were whooping your friend on that racing game.  
  
CYBORG: (Sheepish grin) Uh, well. He was actually whooping me.  
  
IVORY: (Shy smile) Hehe, my name is Ivory. (Extends hand)  
  
CYBORG: I'm Cyborg of the Teen Titans. (Takes IVORY's hand and shakes it)  
  
IVORY: I know that. The Teen Titans are literally famous in Ushigo.  
  
CYBROG: Wow, I didn't know we had a rep there. Ushigo, huh? That's practically in the middle of nowhere. What brings you into the City?  
  
IVORY: This is the nearest place where we can buy video games for Ebony, my little sister.  
  
CYBORG: I'm curious, but how do you get the money to buy all those games for your sister? You come here at least once a month.  
  
IVORY: (Laughs) You're quite the observer. I'm afraid I can't answer that, or else I'd…  
  
CYBORG: Have to kill me?  
  
IVORY: Exactly.  
  
BEAST BOY: Hey! Cyborg, why don't you introduce us?  
  
IVORY: Ah, you are Beast Boy, am I right?  
  
BEAST BOY: Correct!  
  
IVORY: A friend of Cyborg is a friend of mine.  
  
EBONY: Okay. I'm done paying. Let's go Ivory. (Grabs Ivory by the arm and drags her)  
  
IVORY: All right. I hope we meet again. (Dreamily waves)  
  
CYBORG & BEAST BOY: Bye!  
  
(IVORY and EBONY exit, EBONY is dragging bag loaded with games and IVORY in other hand)  
  
BEAST BOY: Did I ever mention you act so weird around girls? You have to be smooth, suave, like me! And don't forget to ask for her digits! Remind me to teach you some few things about the opposite gender...  
  
-------------  
  
Ahaha... Ivory is hopelessly romantic. Review por favor! 


	3. Positive Chemistry

POSTIVE CHEMISTRY  
  
SWT CHINA: I'm going to stop with the commenting. I'm beginning to run out of things to say. Ehe...  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER 3. POSITIVE CHEMISTRY  
  
Scene_ Ivory's car  
  
Time_ December 6th, Dusk  
  
EBONY: Sis, what's gotten into you? Cyborg is a Teen Titan, a sworn enemy to the Persian Pirates. Persian Pirates are the bad guys. Teen Titans are the good guys. Bad guys and good guys don't create any positive chemistry.  
  
IVORY: He's a cutie. But don't worry. You just play your little GBA, all right? We have to check out of Holiday Inn once we get there. Then, only take your most important stuff with you. We are going to move to... (Dramatic silence)... the City.  
  
EBONY: Gotham? ARE YOU CRAZY?! The Teen Titans live there! If we get caught stealing, they'd be on us like flies on dung. And why do you always get to choose where we move? What if I wanted to stay in Ushigo?  
  
IVORY: Because. And Ushigo, you can stay in that disgusting roach room and continue living on Instant noodles and Twix.   
  
EBONY: (Hurt) I like Twix.  
  
IVORY: So you are willing to stay at Holiday?  
  
EBONY: No. Who would be my chauffeur to EB Games?  
  
IVORY: That's your problem.  
  
EBONY: You just want to live in the City because you're a hopeless romantic.  
  
IVORY: Maybe I am.  
  
-------------  
  
Short, sweet, maybe pointless... 


	4. Chinese Food

GAL PAL  
  
SWT CHINA: This is a big one, hold tight!  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER 4. Chinese Food  
  
Scene_ The living room of the T-Tower  
  
Time_ December 6th, Evening  
  
BEAST BOY: Guess what everyone! Cyborg has a gal pal!  
  
STARFIRE: Really? Oh, Cyborg, that's great! I'm so happy for you!  
  
ROBIN: A gal pal? This is new. Why don't you fill us all in, Cyborg?  
  
CYBORG: Um, it's not anything that big. Is it?  
  
(Everyone nods excitedly)  
  
CYBORG: Well, we were just at EB games, playing the Gamestation 2. Then this girl, Ivory, er, actually two girls, Ivory and a younger sister, Ebony came in and bought fifty games. They are checked in Holiday Inn in Ushigo.  
  
RAVEN: Oh really? Ushigo, that's interesting.  
  
STARFIRE: Indeed.  
  
ROBIN: So, when do you plan to see her again?  
  
CYBORG: I don't know. I don't even know if we'll ever meet again.  
  
STARFIRE: Ah. That's so sad.   
  
BEAST BOY: So when is supper ready? Whooping Cyborg on GS2 makes me hungry! Sorry Cyborg, loser cooks dinner.  
  
IVORY: (IVORY knocks on Door) CHINESE TAKE-OUT!  
  
ROBIN: Chinese take-out? Who ordered Chinese take-out?  
  
BEAST BOY: (Slides open the door) Hey there Ivory! Since when do you deliver Chinese food?  
  
EBONY: (From behind IVORY) we thought we should stop bye and say hello to our new friends!  
  
ROBIN: You greet your new friends with Chinese Take-out?  
  
BEAST BOY: (Whispers to ROBIN) Probably their strange and traditional way to say hello.  
  
CYBORG: Here, this way to the table.  
  
IVORY: Thanks! Now, just lay out the platters like that... I hope I brought enough to feed everyone.  
  
EBONY: It's time to dig in! (Grabs a plate and starts shoving food down her throat)  
  
(Everyone's eyes grow wide)  
  
IVORY: Um, Ebony, you might want to slow down before you choke on a wanton.  
  
EBONY: (Finishes) Ahh, all done. Oo! I see you guys have a GS2... You don't mind if I try? I always wanted one...  
  
BEAST BOY: Go ahead.  
  
RAVEN: So, you're Ivory, and that little girl is Ebony.  
  
EBONY: (Head inflates abnormally) I'm not a little girl!  
  
RAVEN: Right...  
  
IVORY: Yes. And you're Raven? (To ROBIN) Robin? (To STARFIRE) And Starfire?  
  
(ROBIN, RAVEN, and STARFIRE nods in unison)   
  
IVORY: Now that I met everyone, let's eat before all this food gets cold. I apologize, but there are only several pieces of wanton left. They're my sister's favorite. But don't worry, we have enough eggrolls to pass around. And for dessert, fruity almond jello!  
  
BEAST BOY: Jello? Looks like tofu… (Slurps down) A little sweet! Not bad…  
  
ROBIN: How did you guys get here? The Teen Tower is located on an island.  
  
IVORY: My ride happens to have a built in hovercraft engine.  
  
(Everyone gobbles up the food)  
  
STARFIRE: Although I've never tried anything like this before, I think it's delicious!  
  
CYBORG: Yea, where did you learn to cook this?  
  
IVORY: I do believe there is a Mr. Chau's restaurant on the corner of that street over there.  
  
CYBORG: Aha, I should have known.  
  
RAVEN: Looks like you got enough to feed a third-world country.  
  
EBONY: (screaming) I ALMOST HAD HIM! AIEEEEE!! (Throws a tantrum, kicking her legs, banging her arms and screaming like a banshee, moss starts to appear on the Gamestation console.)  
  
ROBIN: (Tries to talk over EBONY's screaming) Cyborg tells me you check into Holiday Inn, are you on a vacation or something?  
  
IVORY: Well, we just check out, and now we are looking for a place to stay. We're not on vacation, but you can say that.   
  
CYBORG: You know... You could stay in the Teen Tower for a while if you wish.  
  
(Jaws drop and makes a dull thud)  
  
BEAST BOY: Yea! You and Ebby can crash on the couch.  
  
EBONY: You have no right to call me Ebby! I'll sic my buttercups on you!  
  
IVORY: Really? I don't want to be much of a bother to you guys.  
  
CYBORG: No bother at all! It's only for a few nights, right?  
  
IVORY: (Clasped her hands together and bows repeatedly, eyes big) thank you so much, how can I ever repay you for your kindness?  
  
-------------  
  
Review? Please? I need tips on improvement. ^_^ 


	5. Teen Bonnie and Clyde

TEEN BONNIE AND CLYDE  
  
SWT CHINA: Modern Bonnie and Clyde! Every girl and guy's dream!   
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER 5. TEEN BONNIE AND CLYDE  
  
Scene_ Cruisin' on the Road, in Cyborg's car  
  
Time_ December 6th, Midnight  
  
IVORY: You have a nice ride here. (Pats vehicle)  
  
CYBORG: Really? I made it myself.  
  
IVORY: Built way better than mine.  
  
CYBORG: Is it?  
  
IVORY: Truly. And thanks for showing me around the City. I'm even thinking about moving here, getting an apartment or something like that.   
  
CYBORG: Heh, glad to hear that. If you did lived here, we could hang out all day!   
  
IVORY: That'd be nice. Hey, can I drive for a bit?  
  
CYBORG: (uneasy) I'm kind of uptight about people driving my baby.  
  
IVORY: (Smiles) don't worry, I'll be extra cautious.  
  
(Shuffles around inside the care until IVORY is at the driver's seat and CYBORG is at the passenger)  
  
IVORY: Hm, where is the gas? Oh, wait, I found it.  
  
CYBORG: You know how to drive? You're only fifteen!  
  
IVORY: Sixteen. I taught myself. Hold on! (Car's engine is revved and goes lightening quick)  
  
CYBORG: (Near death)  
  
IVORY: Be happy there are no more cars around. But I wonder if there is any drag racing going on in the City? I live for them!  
  
CYBORG: A little too young for dangerous drag racing?  
  
IVORY: I've been in several. Driver's seat too. I win about half the time.  
  
CYBORG: I've seen them.  
  
IVORY: So, riding in one would be your first. And that's going to happen today. (Hysterical laughter)  
  
CYBORG: I don't know about this.  
  
(IVORY races to the starting line of the race, aligned with other revved up cars)  
  
IVORY: Let's just hope I know what I'm doing.  
  
CYBORG: But, my baby...  
  
IVORY: Here we go!  
  
CYBORG: (Clinging for dear life)  
  
IVORY: (Laughing while zooming out of the pack of cars) Don't worry, we're first. They way I recklessly drive, we'll always be first.   
  
CYBORG: I had no idea.  
  
IVORY: Let's switch seats, and you can have a try.  
  
CYBORG: NOW?! Are you nuts, in a middle of the race?  
  
(IVORY AND CYBORG switch off)  
  
IVORY: (Grins) it's like driving, only a little faster than usual.  
  
CYBORG: What have I got to lose. (Turns up music)  
  
IVORY: (Pumping her fists in the air) That's the spirit!  
  
(CYBORG grits teeth while IVORY acts like a mini cheerleader)  
  
-------------  
  
Hehe... Ivory's reckless driving... review! ^_^ 


	6. Bacon

BACON  
  
SWT CHINA: Bacon. Who doesn't like bacon?  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER 6. BACON  
  
Scene_ Teen Tower's kitchen, Ivory frying bacon  
  
Time_ December 7th, Morning  
  
IVORY: Hey Ebony! Will you give me a hand here? Make some juice for me?   
  
EBONY: (Peeks out from under the blankets) I'm still sleeping. Don't talk to me.  
  
IVORY: Fine. No bacon for you.  
  
BEAST BOY: Do I smell... BACON?  
  
IVORY: (Nod) Yep! I got it fried and baked. I like mine baked crispy, less fat. And since I heard you don't eat meat, I bought tofu bacon. All you do is just add water. Watch. (Places a tiny gray piece on a plate adds a drop of water, and then several slices of hot cooked steaming tofu bacon appears before their eyes)   
  
BEAST BOY: Wow! I love tofu bacon.  
  
EBONY: So... Ivory. Where were you yesterday night?  
  
IVORY: (Stops frying)  
  
BEAST BOY: (Gasp) you were caught sneaking out! By your own sister!  
  
IVORY: I was out drag racing, ok? Even ask Cyborg. (Turns around with big starry eyes and a spatula in one hand) We won a new car!  
  
CYBORG: (Enters) But I refused to accept it. I wouldn't like it if my car was lost in a drag race.  
  
EBONY: (rolls eyes) Should have known. Drag racing is like drugs to Ivory.   
  
BEAST BOY: You didn't want a car? You could have given it to the BEAST BOY foundation! In other words, me. (Points to himself)  
  
IVORY: Hah. Hah. Hah. Here, want some more tofu bacon?  
  
BEAST BOY: Sure! (Wolfs down the tofu bacon, spitting out the platter) Ah good stuff. (Pats tummy)  
  
IVORY: I'll take that as a compliment. (Puts some more platters on the table) Dig in.  
  
EBONY: I bet I could gobble down that bowl of rice porridge faster than you!  
  
BEAST BOY: Is that a challenge? Because you're on!  
  
(EBONY and BEAST BOY raise a bowl brimming with rice porridge to their lips.)  
  
EBONY: One…  
  
(EBONY and BEAST BOY tilt their heads back)  
  
BEAST BOY: Two…  
  
(EBONY cheats and begins slurping down the porridge)  
  
BEAST BOY: WHAT THE!  
  
(EBONY finishes, slamming the bowl on the table, letting out a small burp)  
  
EBONY: (pats tummy in triumph) Fastest slurper in the East.  
  
BEAST BOY: But, but, you cheated! You didn't even say three.  
  
EBONY: For your information, I don't play by the rules.   
  
HINT: They're bad guys!  
  
BEAST BOY: I demand a rematch!  
  
EBONY: Ah C'mon. It's just a game.  
  
BEAST BOY: Food was my game! And I never lose!  
  
(STARFIRE, ROBIN, and RAVEN enter)  
  
EBONY: It's just a game. Stop being a buttmunch. (Turns to STARFIRE AND RAVEN) You know what they say, a guy's ego bigger than their brains.  
  
RAVEN: I don't disagree.  
  
STARFIRE: Oh, breakfast is made. It was my turn… but that's ok.  
  
IVORY: It's the least I could do to feel less guilty for staying unexpectedly at your place. Is there a problem?  
  
STARFIRE: Um, YES THERE IS! I mean, no… No problem at all.  
  
IVORY: Good. But if you don't mind, can you squeeze some grapefruit for me?  
  
-------------  
  
Starfire doesn't like Ivory, interesting, no? u_u 


	7. The Mastermind at Work

THE MASTERMIND AT WORK  
  
SWT CHINA: Uh oh. Ivory seems to be scheming of something around the nature of evil.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER 7. THE MASTERMIND AT WORK  
  
Scene_ Starbucks  
  
Time_ December 7th, Afternoon  
  
IVORY: (Grinning widely) I see you getting along with Beast Boy.  
  
EBONY: (Startled) No way. Both of us are just aggressive on winning.  
  
IVORY: Well, listen up. I just hatched up a plan, want to hear? We could do pull of the biggest crime in history without getting caught.  
  
EBONY: What kind of crimes?  
  
IVORY: Something big.  
  
EBONY: Tell me! Taking over the world? Stealing candy from a baby?  
  
IVORY: Well, nothing petty.  
  
EBONY: Stealing donuts and candy bars?  
  
IVORY: Yes. That's petty. I'm aiming for something bigger. Shennata Row.  
  
EBONY: What about Shennata Row? They just have all these big names clothing store and fancy hotels. Everywhere.   
  
IVORY: Well, do you know that Hilton Hotel?  
  
EBONY: Yea.  
  
IVORY: Since New Year's is coming in about 25 days. That means there will be tons of parties. Parties rich people will be attending. Rich people will come to flaunt their flashy jewelry. After all those parties, where do they store their jewelry?  
  
EBONY: A Hotel Safe Stash.  
  
IVORY: I've check out Shennata Hilton Hotel. It's the one.  
  
EBONY: How will we make the break? Security is tight Robin's pants. The safe is known to be impossible to break into.  
  
IVORY: (Grins) It has two things (holds up two fingers) of great importance, a gap and a false ceiling.  
  
EBONY: A gap?  
  
IVORY: The room is a big fat safety deposit box. However, the corners are useless because how would people get into them? So, there is nothing in there, and it's pretty small, probably enough for us to squeeze in there and hide for about… 24 hours?  
  
EBONY: And how will you get out?  
  
IVORY: That's when the false ceiling come in. All when need to do is to-  
  
EBONY: Study the Hotel's blueprint and security system to know whom works at what time, when the stash room is opened and all possible exits.  
  
IVORY: Right. I could probably head down to the library today and make some copies of the blueprint we could take home and look over.  
  
EBONY: And I can check out how Hilton operates.  
  
IVORY: I think you look a little too young to be wandering around a hotel by yourself. People will get suspicious.  
  
EBONY: Of a cute little girl like me? I think not. So when do we start?  
  
IVORY: Fine. We'll start doing homework today. And hit Hilton on the January 2nd.  
  
EBONY: January? That's like, a long way from here!  
  
IVORY: We cannot slack off. This is not going to be a raid that will be thought up along the way. Perfect crimes have to be planned, even if it's tedious. That means homework. Homework means time. And I think it's time to start now.  
  
-------------  
  
Ooooo! What do you think so far? 


	8. Oh My StarryEyed Surprise

OH MY STARRY-EYED SURPRISE  
  
SWT CHINA: I'm not the best with mushy-gushy stuff. Ehehehe…  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER 8. OH MY STARRY-EYED SURPRISE  
  
Scene_ The rooftop of the Teen Tower, Cyborg and Ivory sits on the edge, dangling their legs.  
  
Time_ December 8th, Sunset  
  
CYBORG: Isn't it beautiful?  
  
IVORY: I'd love to sit up here all day. (Gazes at the sun)  
  
CYBORG: Why would you do that?  
  
IVORY: Because I'm weird.  
  
CYBORG: Weird? I don't think that's weird.  
  
IVORY: Then, what's weird to you?  
  
CYBORG: (Thinks) Beast Boy.  
  
IVORY: (Chuckles) If you think he's weird, you should live with Ebony.  
  
CYBORG: (Shudders) By the way she eats and throws tantrums, I don't think I want to.  
  
IVORY: Hey, look, the stars came out.   
  
CYBORG: Hehe, nice.  
  
IVORY: It's a little cold up here maybe I should go down now…  
  
CYBORG: Let me help you. (Lifts Ivory and swings her over his shoulder)  
  
IVORY: Hey! Who do you think you are? (Pounding fists)  
  
CYBORG: You can't hurt me because I'm the Mean Metal Fighting Machine.  
  
IVORY: You, let me down!  
  
CYBORG: (Continues carrying her down to the living room) What? I can't hear you.  
  
IVORY: NOW!  
  
CYBORG: Your wish is my command. (Drops her on the couch)  
  
IVORY: I ought to grind my knuckles into that metal skull of yours. (Balls fists)  
  
CYBORG: I'd like to see you try.  
  
IVORY: (IVORY pounces onto CYBORG, sits on his shoulder and attempts to grind her knuckles into his head)  
  
CYBORG: HAHAH! (Laughs, and pries IVORY off his shoulders)  
  
IVORY: Aiy! (Clungs onto his head)  
  
CYBORG: You crazy girl.  
  
IVORY: Crazy? I should give you a taste of ultimate Tai Chi Quan.  
  
CYBORG: You study that stuff?  
  
IVORY: Since I was seven. My sister studied Wrestling. And we both did time as Chinese Acrobats.  
  
CYBORG: Impressive. Try it on me.  
  
IVORY: I don't know…  
  
CYBORG: Come on, you can't harm me that much, right?  
  
IVORY: All right. (Slides off CYBORG) Outside.  
  
(CYBORG and IVORY exit the Teen Tower and ready themselves on a grassy area.)  
  
IVORY: Great, soft grass. Okay, get ready to be awed. (Over takes several steps back, then dashes toward him)  
  
CYBORG: Oh no…  
  
(IVORY dashes toward CYBORG, the next thing you know, CYBORG is thrown against a tree)  
  
CYBORG: Impressive again.  
  
IVORY: (IVORY scrambles to her feet) Aiyah! I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? I didn't mean to fling you at a tree.  
  
CYBORG: Hurt? Yea right! But your fancy footwork is awesome. How long did it take you to learn that?  
  
IVORY: A few weeks to get it right. (Helps CYBORG to his feet)  
  
CYBORG: I wonder how you would do against Robin.  
  
IVORY: A fight people will pay to see, no?  
  
------------- 


	9. Busted

BUSTED?  
  
SWT CHINA: Ebony is already staying at Hilton, and Ivory is currently studying the map. Ivory and Cyborg are close to becoming an item. Do you think this is part of her plan?  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER 9. BUSTED?  
  
Scene_ The dinner table, blueprints are spread out, Ivory is furiously scribbling away on a piece of paper. Robin and Starfire get suspicious.  
  
Time_ December 10th, Afternoon  
  
STARFIRE: I haven't seen Ebony for a while, may I ask where she is?  
  
IVORY: She is away at summer camp.  
  
ROBIN: Sounds fun. What kind of camp is she attending?  
  
IVORY: Wrestling; a camp for intermediate wrestlers wishing to go pro.  
  
(STARFIRE and ROBIN exchange glances)  
  
IVORY: She wants to be a wrestler when she grows up. She's pretty good if you challenge her.  
  
STARFIRE: It's the perfect dream to pursue, I think.  
  
ROBIN: Say, Ivory, and what are you studying there? Looks like a blueprint.  
  
IVORY: Hilton.  
  
ROBIN: The one of Shennata Row?  
  
IVORY: Yep.  
  
STARFIRE: Very interesting. What's that you are taking note of?  
  
IVORY: The exits and entrances.  
  
STARFIRE: (Takes a closer look at the map) You are quite the studios one. (Studies IVORY's face) What's this on your face?  
  
IVORY: (Looks up) Oh. That's a battle scar I had no idea it was still there. I got it when I was challenging my sister, the Tai Chi Maiden against the Wrestling Queen. Tai Chi always wins. (Grins sheepishly)  
  
ROBIN: Tai Chi? I think I see people do slow motion martial arts in the park sometimes, is that it?  
  
IVORY: Correct. Mostly the elderly practice it, well for the body. I study it to become physically fit, and use it in defense. Although I'm not flexible like my sister, but I'm pretty coordinated in Chinese acrobatics.  
  
STARFIRE: Chinese acrobatics and Tai Chi? That's a lot of training.  
  
ROBIN: Yea, how did you receive your education?  
  
IVORY: My parents.   
  
STARFIRE: This is the first time you've mentioned your parents ever since you started to stay here.  
  
IVORY: I don't like to talk about them. Anyway, it's 9:30; I don't want to feel guilty keeping you two up all night rambling on about my life.  
  
STARFIRE: If you say so.  
  
(Once ROBIN and STARFIRE exit the room, Ivory puts her maps away and goes outside to her car. She rummages through the pockets until she finds her cell phone she flips it open and pounds in some numbers, an adolescent voice answer)  
  
EBONY: Hello?  
  
IVORY: This is Ivory. Have anything on Hilton?  
  
EBONY: Yes, want me to tell you now?  
  
IVORY: No. Someone might have bugged this phone. We have to talk face to face. Has anyone questioned you on your staying?  
  
EBONY: Nope, I paid this bum $50 to check me in. He told them that 'we' would pay weekly.  
  
IVORY: How do you pay?  
  
EBONY: I put some money in an envelope and slip it into a box every week.  
  
IVORY: Hm, all right. Let's meet at Starbucks soon.  
  
EBONY: Now?  
  
IVORY: Yes, do you have a problem?  
  
EBONY: I'm expecting my dinner to come soon.  
  
IVORY: You order dinner from Hilton? That stuff is expensive!  
  
EBONY: So?  
  
IVORY: Ah, this will only last for several minutes. Bye.  
  
(IVORY enters the Teen Tower, leaving a note with the words, 'Apartment Hunting. Be Back Later.')  
  
-------------  
  
Ola. More planning. Wee... 


	10. A Sweet Christmas

A SWEET CHRISTMAS  
  
SWT CHINA: Aiyah! This is a long one…  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER 10. A SWEET CHRISTMAS  
  
Scene_ The Living room as over decorated with Christmas lights including and oversized tree that has so many ornaments and false snow on it, you can barely see it's green branches.  
  
Time_ Christmas, Morning  
  
STARFIRE: Ooo! Merry Christmas everyone!  
  
IVORY: (Grins) Secret Santa time! (Hands RAVEN a heavy slim box)  
  
RAVEN: You got me… (Lifts the top off) A bracelet?  
  
IVORY: (Nods gingerly) Correct! Isn't it pretty?  
  
RAVEN: Thanks.  
  
STARFIRE: Ivory! (Drops a bulky package in IVORY's lap) Merry Christmas.  
  
IVORY: (Tears off the layers of wrapping tissue and reveals a picture frame with the all the Titans doing funny poses.) Oh, wow. This is beautiful. I think I'm going to cry. (Abruptly hugs Starfire) Thank you! I love it very much!  
  
ROBIN: (Scratches head at awkward moment) And, um, Starfire, Merry Christmas. (Hands STARFIRE a slim present)  
  
STARFIRE: For me? (Slowly opens, revealing several expensive looking jewel-encrusted hair clips)  
  
ROBYN: (Embarrassed) you have nice hair, and I thought these would look good on you.  
  
STARFIRE: Why, thank-you so much, Robyn. (Gives ROBIN a polite peck on the cheek)  
  
CYBORG: (Laughs at a blushing ROBIN) I hope you like this one. (Holds out an unusual shaped package)  
  
ROBYN: (Rips the package open and holds his present up) You got me boxers with snowmen on them? Geez, thanks a lot.  
  
(BEAST BOY and CYBORG start rolling with laughter)  
  
BEAST BOY: Ah, I'm laughing until my sides hurt… Oh yea! Here Cyborg. Merry Christmas. (Hands him a heavy giftbag)  
  
CYBORG: (Fishes out his present) you got me a cookbook? Wow! They even come with a set of knives! Thanks a lot, double B.  
  
BEAST BOY: Hehe, no prob.  
  
RAVEN: Beast Boy. Merry Christmas. (Pushes a huge wrapped box over to BEAST BOY)  
  
BEAST BOY: WOW! It's HUGE! I wonder if it's a pet dog… (Opens the box) Hey! What's this? (Takes out another box)  
  
RAVEN: Keep looking.  
  
BEAST BOY: Is this a joke? (Looks into the box, but takes out another, he repeats 5 times until he pulls out a piece of coal) What the…  
  
(EVERYONE doubles over in laughter)  
  
BEAST BOY: I guess I've been a naughty boy.  
  
RAVEN: (Smiles) There is more.  
  
BEAST BOY: (Takes out the tissue, revealing a PS2 game) Wow! This is so cool! Thank's Raven! It's the new Teenage Mutant Turtle Game! Green Crime fighting heroes just like me! (Bounces over to his PlayStation2 and begins) Oh! I almost forgot breakfast! (Jumps over everyone in order to get to the oven) Look! Gingerbread cookies!  
  
IVORY: (Unaware about BEAST BOY's cooking reputation, takes a gingerbread man and bites the head off)  
  
(ROBIN, STAREFIRE, CYBORG, BEAST BOY, and RAVEN wait for a reaction)  
  
IVORY: Hm? It's not my fault that it's good.  
  
BEAST BOY: Yea! I make the best!  
  
(EVERYONE scrambles for a cookie)  
  
STARFIRE: This is good, nothing like the ingredient you usually use, Tofu.  
  
BEAST BOY: Success! Ahaha!  
  
(EBONY enters the room unexpectedly)  
  
EBONY: Hey! You guys miss me? Oo, gingerbread, my favorite, toss me one won't you?  
  
Everyone except IVORY: (In unison) Ebony?  
  
IVORY: I totally forgot to tell you guys that she'll be coming back.  
  
EBONY: Yaya, okay, let's go Ivory.  
  
IVORY: I packed my stuff already, give me a hand.  
  
ROBIN: You're leaving?  
  
RAVEN: Already?  
  
STARFIRE: If you are, you won't be able to try my Christmas dinner!  
  
IVORY: Sorry guys, I already found an apartment. I have to hurry and unpack my stuff.  
  
BEAST BOY: You're coming back, right?  
  
IVORY: I'm sorry, but can't promise that. I depended on your guy's generosity for too long.  
  
CYBORG: We don't mind. Really! You've helped us a lot around the T Tower.  
  
IVORY: I'll visit you guys once in a while, okay? (Picks up some luggage)  
  
CYBORG: (Gets up from the floor) Here, let me help you.  
  
IVORY: Okay, thanks.  
  
(Outside to IVORY's car, IVORY pops open the trunk so CYBORG can squeeze the luggage in)  
  
CYBORG: I can't believe you're leaving already.  
  
IVORY: I'm sorry.(Stares up to CYBORG)  
  
EBONY: Hurry up Ivory!  
  
IVORY: Bye… (Swings open the car door and climbs in, blowing him a kiss)  
  
CYBORG: (CYBORG stares at the car as it hovers off, pumping up the song, 'Have you ever met somebody, who'd love you like I do? I'm going crazy… crazy for you.')  
  
-------------  
  
I'm not good with mushy stuff. Blah. 


	11. Famous Universally

FAMOUS UNIVERSALLY  
  
SWT CHINA: So, they got their plan down. Ivory is currently staying at Hilton with her sister, she moved out several days ago. News from Ushigo gets to the City and reveals what kind of people Ebony and Ivory really are.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER 11. FAMOUS UNIVERSALLY  
  
Scene_ Living Room, Beast Boy and Cyborg try to keep their New Year's Resolution to teach Starfire how to use the Gamestation controller (They end up teaching her all night), and Robin attempts to fix a midnight snack.  
  
Time_ January 2nd, 1:00am  
  
BEAST BOY: Ok, push that blue button to punch.  
  
STARFIRE: Do I hold down?  
  
BEAST BOY: No no no! Just tap it repeatedly. Watch the pro. (Begins taping the button expertly)  
  
CYBORG: Um, let's skip this teaching and do something else. Something everyone can do!  
  
BEAST BOY: Like what?  
  
CYBORG: (Switches TV channels) Everyone can watch TV! Watching world news is very informative.  
  
(TV BLARES)  
  
BEAST BOY: Let's watch some cartoons. (Gets a remote and changes channels)  
  
CYBORG: News! (Switches Channels)  
  
BEAST BOY: Cartoons! (Switches Channels)  
  
STARFIRE: (Watches the channels switch back and forth, but a picture catches her eyes) STOP IT NOW! Look!  
  
CYBORG: What is it?  
  
BEAST BOY: Hey! Ebony is famous on TV! Hey everyone take a look!  
  
TV: The clever Pirates had struck again! They robbed a local jewelry store in Ushigo while the owner was away on a three-month vacation when the crime happened. Looks like they took off with over $600,000 dollars worth of gems and jewels! Here is some footage of the crime. (TV shows them breaking into the store, Ebony sees the camera and waves before punching it to smithereens) Any information of there whereabouts should be told to our awaiting operators at 1-954-WORLDTV or sent to criminalclue@worldtv.net. This late-breaking news was brought to you by Taco Bell. Yo Quiero Taco Bell.  
  
ROBIN: (Peers up to the screen) Looks like we housed a duo of criminals under our roof. Cyborg, do you have an idea where they are now?  
  
CYBORG: No, I hadn't seen Ivory ever since they left a week ago. They could be anywhere by now.  
  
STARFIRE: Robyn, do you remember when Ivory was studying the Hilton blueprint?  
  
ROBIN: Starfire! Do you know what that means? They're probably…  
  
BEAST BOY: I now know how they get their money to buy their $2,500 worth of games.  
  
ROBIN: First we wake up Raven, and then we go. Who'd like to volunteer?  
  
-------------  
  
Oh no! Can't this be? Aha. Review please! ^o^ 


	12. The Perfect Crime

THE PERFECT CRIME  
  
SWT CHINA: (Does the finger thing Mr. Burns does from the Simpsons) Here is the part you've all been waiting for!  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER 12. THE PERFECT CRIME  
  
Scene_ Hotel's Stash Room, in a small gap  
  
Time_ January 2nd, 11:00pm  
  
EBONY: Security camera is down. Let's hurry. Systems come back in four hours.  
  
IVORY: All right, just get your feet out of my face and I'll be able to crawl my way out.  
  
EBONY: (Eyes gleaming) which should we hit first?   
  
IVORY: (Consolidates the list) Box #74651.  
  
EBONY: (Pulls out a cork plug, and aligns it with the keyhole, then uses a hammer to pound the lock through) Now, just slip a nail through the hinges… pound the nail with precision and just the right force, the hinges will become loosen and… (Pulls out the box)  
  
IVORY: (Nod of approval)  
  
(EBONY switches of with IVORY every thirty minutes, EBONY munches on sandwiches and drinks some water on her break.)  
  
IVORY: Good. That's the last one of it.  
  
EBONY: Just one more…  
  
IVORY: We have no time, systems up time are about to activate in 30 minutes! Now, where was that false ceiling again?  
  
EBONY: I think I see it, give me a lift.  
  
IVORY: (Creates a foothold with her hands, EBONY jumps and pushes through ceiling) Take the bag. (IVORY passes the bag up before she jumps and grabs the edges to pull herself up)  
  
EBONY: Okay. If I studied Hilton's passages right, this way leads to the second exit of the right. If my timing is right, no one passes this exit at this point. (EBONY kicks through the ceiling panels and leaps down)  
  
IVORY: Move before I squish you flat. (IVORY leaps down next to Ebony, brushing off the dust from her disguise) Hehe, excellent (does the finger thing Mr. Burns does from the Simpsons), now let's blow this joint.  
  
EBONY: Hehe, I love this job. (EBONY smiles widely)  
  
IVORY: Me too.  
  
(Alarm sounds off, the exit they were going to use bursts open with the Titans)  
  
EBONY: Ack! (Stops in her tracks) They weren't supposed to be here  
  
IVORY: Hurry! I know another way out! (Turns the opposite direction and starts dashing)  
  
(CYBORG's automobile crashes through the walls in front of them)  
  
IVORY: Um, Hi Cyborg…  
  
CYBORG: Ivory. I didn't believe my eyes when I saw you on World TV.  
  
IVORY: I'm sorry Cyborg, but now you know.  
  
(IVORY and EBONY darted away through the hole CYBORG created)  
  
CYBORG: Wait! Ivory!  
  
(IVORY looks back apologetically before climbing into her car)  
  
CYBORG: You won't get away. (Pulls his car in reverse)  
  
-------------  
  
You must be think, 'Drag racing? AGAIN?' Hehe, review please! 


	13. The Wild Goose Chase Begins

THE WILD GOOSE CHASE BEGINS  
  
SWT CHINA: Woo! More hysterical driving skills of Ivory!  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER 13. THE WILD GOOSE CHASE BEGINS  
  
Scene_ the Highway, Ivory pulls out from the bank's parking lot. The Titans are on their heels.  
  
Time_ January 3rd, 1:30am  
  
EBONY: Ivory! Can you hurry it up?  
  
IVORY: I'm trying. You just buckle up, this is going to be one hyperactive ride.  
  
ROBIN: (Climbs into CYBORG's car) Cyborg! They're getting away! It's not the time to think about Ivory right now. Let's get a move on!  
  
CYBORG: Okay okay! Just quit yelling in my for now. (CYBORG's car darts out of the parking lot)Which way did they go?  
  
ROBIN: Just follow that green cheetah.  
  
CYBORG: If you say so…  
  
EBONY: Jeez! So much traffics, how will we ever escape?  
  
IVORY: We'll use the sidewalk.  
  
EBONY: Are you crazy?   
  
IVORY: Use your plant magic.  
  
EBONY: How?  
  
IVORY: Make a 50-foot high plant wall, 1 foot thick, out of cactus.  
  
EBONY: I'll try. (Flicks her wrists, and cactuses sprout out)  
  
IVORY: Good! (Honks car horn) People can't comprehend that they're going to die this minute if they don't move!  
  
EBONY: Let's go to the ship docks, take a left.  
  
IVORY: Are you sure it isn't a right?  
  
EBONY: Yes! (IVORY's car dart across a red light, cars screech to a stop and cars collide into each other  
  
IVORY: Get ready to jump out… NOW! (Both girls jump out of the car onto some cargo box. The bag spills some gems. Ebony reaches down to pick some up)  
  
IVORY: Ebony, it's not worth it! Let's go before they catch us!  
  
EBONY: Just one pearl…  
  
IVORY: (Grabs EBONY by the collar and drags her away) Quick! On that ship!  
  
EBONY: Hold tight! (Flicks wrists, plants come out from underneath and catapults IVORY and EBONY onto the ship)  
  
IVORY: Good job!  
  
STARFIRE: Not so fast girls! (Chucks orbs of green at IVORY, IVORY successfully dodges each)  
  
EBONY: (Flicks wrists and seaweed pops out and it wrap itself around STARFIRE) Flounder the poopdeck! (EBONY and IVORY run to the front of the ship)  
  
IVORY: Where to now smart one?  
  
POLICE: (From helicopter) Attention Persian Pirates! Put you hands in the air and drop the bag! We've got the boat surrounded.  
  
EBONY: (Slowly puts her hands in the air, flicking her wrist, more seaweed shots up and tangles the helicopter's blades, helicopter plummets into water)  
  
IVORY: (Dodges bending pillars from Raven) Quick! To the forest!  
  
EBONY: (Flicks her wrists, and is then being catapulted in the air, more gems spill from the bag. EBONY and IVORY land on a newly grown patch of moss)  
  
IVORY: Hurry, I bet they're not far from us.  
  
BEAST BOY: (Snarls and pounces on IVORY)  
  
EBONY: A green mountain lion?  
  
IVORY: Beast Boy! I'm sorry I have to do this to you. (Grips BEAST BOY's paws and flings him into a tree)  
  
ROBIN: (Leaps out from the tree, Rod aimed at IVORY's head)  
  
IVORY: (IVORY glances up, grabs the rod and twists away from her, making ROBIN crashing onto of BEAST BOY. RAVEN mutters some words making the trees shake and fall, but Ivory skids just before the trees came crashing down)  
  
EBONY: No, I can take her down. Just go. (Flings bag to IVORY, IVORY nods and dashes off) So, Raven, long times no see?   
  
ROBIN: (Swings rod, Ebony ducks and rolls on the ground)  
  
EBONY: (EBONY flicks her wrist, vines shoot out and separate Robin from his rod, tangling him. She grins and turns to run but the log pile is unbelievably high.)  
  
EBONY: (Turns around to do more flicking off her wrist, but BEAST BOY knocks her down, and the wind out of her)  
  
ROBIN: Good, she's unconscious. Where did Ivory go?  
  
RAVEN: (Places the trees back upright)  
  
(A car zooms past with CYBORG in it)  
  
CYBORG: She can't go far on her legs. I got her.  
  
-------------  
  
Aiy! What does Cyborg plan to do? Run her over? Review so far! 


	14. One Pirate Sunk and One More to go

ONE PIRATE SUNK AND ONE TO GO  
  
SWT CHINA: DUN DUN DUN!  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER 14. ONE PIRATE SUNK AND ONE TO GO  
  
Scene_ A forest, Cyborg is hunting Ivory by car  
  
Time_ January 3rd, 6:30am  
  
(IVORY is jumping over logs, sliding down slopes, but her foot gets caught in an uprooted root and she trips, the bag is out of her grasp as she tries to pull her foot out)  
  
IVORY: I hope Ebony is all right. (IVORY gets her foot out and turns to the bag of jewels, but a car slides in front of her) Cyborg? I thought…  
  
ROBIN: We got your sister.  
  
STARFIRE: Now come away quietly.  
  
RAVEN: And you won't get hurt.  
  
BEAST BOY: (Comes from behind the car with the bag of jewels in his mouth)  
  
IVORY: (Glance face to face) I won't. You can try to stop me, but I can take you all down.  
  
ROBIN: Really? I'd like to see you try.  
  
IVORY: (Gazes at ROBIN) I'll even take you down first. (Charges at ROBIN, ROBIN is in defense position with his rod, she springs to a tree right behind ROBIN, wrapping her left arm tightly around his neck and pushes off from the tree. She lands on the ground, and unwraps her arm from his neck at the last minute, hurtling him on the ground before her) One down, four to go.  
  
(BEAST BOY charges at her, she flips onto his back, covering his eyes with her palms, he end up running straight into a tree)  
  
IVORY: Two done, three to go. (Gestures to RAVEN and STARFIRE) You girls are next.  
  
(RAVEN and STARFIRE each throw orbs at her while IVORY is laughing hysterically. Dust gathers, her laughing subsides, but several of their same orbs fly back at them)  
  
IVORY: (Grinning triumphantly) Four down, one to go. (Turns back to CYBORG) Feeling confident once your friends down?  
  
CYBORG: You've just made me even madder. (His car charges toward IVORY, IVORY leaps from her spot onto the hood of his car, she smashes the windshield in with her fists)  
  
IVORY: (Jumps into the passenger seat and grabs onto the wheel) let me steer you… into a tree.  
  
CYBORG: (Slams on the breaks, hurling IVORY from windshield, IVORY rolls on the ground but springs onto her feet)  
  
IVORY: Come at me, or you're too chicken?  
  
CYBORG: I'm no chicken! (Swings his arm at her)  
  
IVORY: Nice one! (Counters it by grabbing his arm and twisting it until CYBORG spirals into the ground) Now, where was that bag again? (CYBORG's arm shot out and grabs IVORY's leg and yanks her back IVORY loses balance and falls on one knee)  
  
CYBORG: Caught you.  
  
IVORY: Oh yea? What are you going to do now?  
  
CYBORG: Just watch and learn. (Gets up, his hand still grasped on her ankle. He dangles her upside down) How do you like this?   
  
IVORY: I thought you and I were more than this. (ROBIN sneaks up from behind, gathers her wrists together before handcuffing her)  
  
CYBORG: I guess you and I thought wrong.  
  
ROBIN: Good, let's tie up her legs before she does any fancy stuff.  
  
-------------  
  
Reviews! Don't be so critical. This is my first. -_- 


End file.
